Finding Johnny Vincent
Finding Johnny Vincent is a storyline mission in Chapter 5. The Mission Intro Lola and Norton are arguing. Greasers leader Johnny Vincent has disappeared, and they both blame each other - right up until Jimmy walks by, at which point they turn on him. Lola acts like a complete bitch but says nothing of relevance. Norton, however, says he heard that someone saw a couple of Asylum Orderlies drive up to Johnny's house. Norton doesn't believe this and chalks it up to gossip. Apparently Johnny and Lola broke up after the events of Chapter 3, and Johnny's been acting crazy ever since. Jimmy agrees to go find him. Walkthrough This is a sneaking mission. First, travel to the Happy Volts Asylum, and gain entry. There is a dirt path that runs south of the Asylum, and fairly far back along the path is a tree that can be climbed and used to cross the fence. The mark on your map is actually the tree, not the Asylum proper. Once over the fence, avoid the Orderlies. Both the orderlies and their sight radius will be marked on the radar screen. If Jimmy is caught by the Orderlies he will be thrown out and will have to start the mission over. Move into the Asylum. The Asylum is laid out like a letter T lying on its side. The trunk of the T faces west, and it is where Jimmy enters. Move through A Block. Jimmy overhears two orderlies talking about some kid who never stops yelling, which can only be Johnny. At the cross of the T, there is a small lounge separating Blocks A, B, and C. Take a right and head south into B Block. There is a small room, were one of the orderlies will be watching. He is one of the most difficult to get past, but all you have to do is walk along the wall opposite him. For some reason he won't see you. B Block is more heavily guarded, and Johnny's cell is located here. He can be heard yelling and demanding to be let out. Jimmy reaches the door but it's locked. Johnny tells him to get an Orderly uniform out of the laundry area and then head to the control room. He also claims that the Dropouts set him up. Jimmy does this and opens the doors. All the inmates break loose and the orderlies go rounding them up. Jimmy and Johnny head to the small lounge, and as they get there, the security system goes off and the doors are all barred by metal grates. The grate blocking the way to C Block, however, is bent and broken, and Jimmy and Johnny are able to lift it. C Block is run down and decrepit. The cells aren't in use, but the infirmary and morgue are in this section, as is the boiler room. There are no Orderlies here. In the boiler room is an employees only exit that Jimmy and Johnny use to escape. Once going through it they automatically appear at the Asylum Front Gate. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Johnny is considered an adult in this mission. If speaking to him Jimmy calls him 'sir', and if they fight Johnny is completely immune to being grappled. *If Jimmy passes out during the mission after putting the orderly uniform on, the player may be unable to finish the game due to a glitch that freezes the game every time Jimmy attempts to re-enter the asylum in order to free Johnny. *Greasers will act friendly to Jimmy during this mission even though Jimmy has 25% respect. *If Jimmy attacks an inmate it will not raise the trouble meter. *After this mission, the Greaser's respect for Jimmy will increase by 25%, making them one of two gangs (along with the Bullies) that won't attack Jimmy on sight between the events of Making a Mark and Complete Mayhem. *Norton and Lola will not appear in Free roam while this mission is available. Glitches * If you press A and B, or on the PS2, X and O while talking to Theo, you'll be able to play as him. But you won't be able to get out. * On the Backwards compatibility on the Xbox one there is a glitch stopping you from entering cell block C to finish the mission Video Walkthroughs File:Finding_Johnny_Vincent_-_Mission_57_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_57_-_Finding_Johnny_Vincent|Anniversary Edition Version de:Findet Johnny Vincent Category:Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Storyline Missions